


Castiel Deserves Better

by Destielssniper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead Castiel, Emotionally Hurt Dean, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielssniper/pseuds/Destielssniper
Summary: After Castiel's death Dean starts having hallucinations.





	Castiel Deserves Better

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a short sad fic after I watched the Season 12 finale. I hope it's okay.

Dean woke up with a hoarse shout. He shot up from his bed panting heavily and sweating. He sat there for a while in the dark room until he got his breathing under control.

He had a nightmare. It was about that night. The night Castiel died. It seemed so real like it just happened last night.

Then he started to remember that it happened a couple weeks ago. They burned his body. They burned his remains, but sometimes Dean felt like Castiel was still here.

He threw the covers off and stood up to go to the kitchen. He went to the cabinets to grab a cup and filled it with cold water from the fridge. He drank it like a man that has been thirsty for days. His throat felt like a desert most likely from the screaming.

He caught something in the corner of his eye and tensed. He turned slowly until he was able to see the figure. He gasped and dropped the cup by accident. It shattered into a million pieces on the ground.

“Cas” he breathed out not believing what he's seeing. He was frozen in place when the figure started to move.

When the figure got close enough Dean reached out to touch him. Well, tried to, his hand went right through him.

“Dean?” Sam called out and the figure vanished right in front of Dean's eyes. “What was that noise?”

“S-Sam” Dean managed to let out and finally noticed the pain from his feet. Some of the glass hit Dean's feet when the cup shattered.

Sam sighed when he saw the mess. He grabbed a broom and cleaned up the mess. His brother tried to help, but he stopped him.

“Dean, you should go to sleep you need it” Sam gave him a small smile before patting Dean's back gently.

Dean nodded dumbly before walking to his room. He wasn't able to form words anymore. He laid down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He wasn't going to get any sleep anytime soon.

-

Dean saw Castiel again when they were in a hunt. They were fighting off vampires when he stopped dead in his tracks. Castiel looked the same with his suit and trench coat. Just like the last time he walked forward towards the hunter. The hesitation almost killed him, but Sam was there to kill the vampire before it can kill Dean.

“Dean!” Sam called out and put a hand on his shoulder.

Dean startled from the weight of the hand and looked at Sam.

“Are you okay?” Sam asked, concerned. He furrowed his eyebrows at the look of Dean's face.

Dean gulped and nodded “I'm fine.” He got out of Sam’s grip before going to the Impala. This time he checked his surroundings hoping that he wouldn't see the figure again.

For a few months Dean's hallucinations were getting stronger to the point where he can touch and hear Castiel.

Every time Dean would cry and apologize to the angel.

“I'm sorry I should've saved you” Dean would cry out.

“There wasn't anything you can do, Dean,” Castiel would say. He would place a hand on the faded mark when he pulled Dean from hell.

Dean was almost to his breaking point that he shouted the apologies. He also managed to say “I love you.” Those three words that he couldn't say when Castiel was alive.

Sam came in the room when he heard the shouts and saw Dean staring at the wall. “Dean, what's going on?”

Dean looked at his brother and pointed at Castiel. “It's Cas!” The figure didn't vanish this time when Sam came in.

Sam looked at where Dean was pointing before looking back at him “I don't see him..”

Dean went silent and his arm hung limp against his side. That's when he finally knew that he was hallucinating.

He went down on his knees and cried silently. He could still see Castiel's feet from where he was at which only made him cry harder.

Sam kneeled down next to his brother and hugged him. “It's okay Dean it's okay” he reasoned and rocked them back and forth.

Dean had faith that Castiel was somehow still alive. That there was a way for him to come back.

Castiel is truly dead.

The figure frowned and walked over to place a hand on Dean's head. “I always loved you Dean, my righteous man.”


End file.
